Love's Nightmares
by addicted2memories
Summary: THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD AND STORYBROOKE IS AT PEACE… OR IS IT. A NEW ENEMY IS MESSING WITH ALL OUR BELOVED FAIRYTALE CHARACTERS AND IS TRYING TO TAKE AWAY THE HAPPY ENDING. Some Captain Swan at first but I will be adding other ships! I'm a sucker for Hook & Emma! Also Snow and Charming! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: What goes bump in the night?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OUAT (UNFORTUNATELY), I DO NOT OWN HOOK NOR EMMA NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (AGAIN… UNFORTUNATELY) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. (UNFORTUNATELY xD)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAD A VERY CHEESY IDEA FOR A CAPTAIN SWAN FAN FIC BUUUUT MY FRIEND SAID I SHOULD TRY TO PUT A BIT OF ADVENTURE IN THERE SO I DON'T MAKE PEOPLE THROW UP RAINBOWS xD. ANYWAY IT'S THE FIRST FAN FICTION PLAN TO DO THAT'S NOT A ONE SHOT SO WISH ME LUCK! PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME YOUR OPINION OF WHERE YOU WANT THE STORY TO GO! **

**SUMMARY: THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD AND STORYBROOKE IS AT PEACE… OR IS IT. A NEW ENEMY IS MESSING WITH ALL OUR BELOVED FAIRYTALE CHARACTERS AND IS TRYING TO TAKE AWAY THE HAPPY ENDING. CAPTAIN SWAN FLUFF EVERY NOW AND THEN. MAYBE EVEN SOME SMUT UP AHEAD. (I'm a hopeless romantic and a prude so we'll see xD)**

_CHAPTER 1: WHAT GOES BUMP IN THE NIGHT?_

When everything seemed lost, when everyone thought they were defeated, when the town was ready to say goodbye once more there was magic. Odd alliances joined forces. Emma, Regina and Rumpelstiltskin united their powers and brought down the Wicked Witch and in the process a portal opened in the sky letting new members enter Storybrooke like Robin Hood and his son, Mulan, Aurora and Phillip and many others known and unknown characters. Hope was regained and the terror of the witch was dead.

The town of Storybrooke seemed different sense the Wicked Witch was vanquished. The town folk seemed lighter though the streets were a bit crowded. Snow and Charming decided to celebrate their triumph by gathering their friends at Granny's for the night. Everyone was ecstatic to finally be able to enjoy their lives. Regina was hugging Henry by one of the booths and smiling at everything he said. Mary-Margaret and David were embraced while chatting with Ruby and Victor. The dwarfs were playing drinking games. Some of the new characters were getting acquainted and introduced to the town by generous town folk who volunteered. Even Neal seemed to be happy while he shared drinks with Belle and his resurrected father. Emma stood watching everyone closely she was glad to finally have time to rest. Hook stood far enough staring her way completely captivated by her mere presence.

Emma stood from her stool by the counter and walked outside. The freezing night breeze brushed her curls away from her face and she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling. Emma sat by the curb and took a swing of her beer. Her mind was rapidly changing topics of thought she went from Henry, to her parents, to Neal, to Hook, she thought of the magic she possessed, of all the paper work she'd have to do tomorrow, she gave thanks that Henry was safe, she thought of the new baby her parents wanted, of her and Regina's new understanding, to the kisses she had shared with Hook and when she said I love you to Neal.

"May I join you?" she heard the voice and didn't need to turn to know it was the one and only Captain Hook.

"Sure." Emma simply answered avoiding looking his way. They had gotten incredibly close during Neverland and grew even closer during the battle with the Wicked Witch. They were actually quite the team some even dared compare their compatibility on the field with that of Snow and Charming's.

Killian sat by her side and started at stare at the night sky. "I adore gazing at the stars though you can see far less here than out on the sea."

Emma seemed confused by his choice in topic so she just nodded and took a quick glance at the stars. She was doing everything possible to avoid looking his way even the steam coming out of the manhole seemed interesting to her. She was terribly tired and didn't feel like putting up with his innuendos and even worse bearing a heart to heart conversation tonight.

Hook sighed and straightened himself. "Any reason why you're out here and not inside with the rest of the folk, Swan?" he stared intensely at her. He noticed the bags under her eyes and how pale she seemed but he still managed a small smile at the corner of his lips to try and keep the conversation from getting heavy.

"I just needed some air." Emma answered still avoiding his gaze.

"Emma could you look at me." Killian's voice was small. Pleading.

Emma sighed and turned her head. Tired green hazel met passionate ocean blue and time for them stopped. Emma instantly built her walls up and Hook knew.

"Emma you look terrible." he whispered.

"Thank you Hook. You've always been such a charmer." Emma said her tone of voice annoyed.

Hook let out a soft chuckle and scooted over closer to her figure. "I always knew you found me charming."

Emma couldn't help but smile. "Aren't you a confident pirate?" She teased.

"Always." He winked at her. "but, lass, why are you so tired?"

Emma sighed. "It's stupid. I've been having nightmares since the Wicked Bitch was defeated and I haven't been able to sleep."

Killian looked genuinely worried. "Have you told your parents?"

"Yeah. Mary-Margaret thinks it may be a side effect of using too much magic at once and Regina agreed with her."

"Well look at that your misery bringing others closer." Hook joked

Emma punched him in the shoulder and laughed. She was enjoying how effortless chatting with Hook was, how easy it was to be with him, switching from jokes to seriousness without the fear of it.

Killian smiled at Emma and simply gazed at her beauty.

Emma opened her mouth but no words escaped. She knew of Hook's feelings towards her and she'd even found herself trying to hold back her own feelings towards him. She felt unsure about the situation at hand. Henry was safe and nothing was being cursed at the moment. Emma was out of options and she had to deal with her emotions and a part of her wanted to deal with them. Emma opened her mouth again but to her luck Neal walked out of Granny's and interrupted them.

"Hook." He spit the name like venom "Tink is looking for you." Neal said sounding casual but surveying the scene before him carefully.

"Of course." Killian said and stood quickly. He reached out his hand to help Emma stand. She denied his hand just for the act of rebelling against his eagerness to go chat with Tinkerbell and stood by herself, brushed the dirt of the back of her jeans and went back inside without giving Hook nor Neal another look. Hook and Neal stared at her disappearing figure before awkwardly walking together in the same direction.

Inside Granny's Charming was thanking their guests for being a part of their celebration he also announced that he and Snow were going to throw an old fashioned ball to honor their lives in the Enchanted Forest and the lives of all the people they lost throughout everything that happened. Both whispers of excitement and groans of annoyance were heard inside the restaurant.

Henry ran towards Neal who still stood beside Hook. "You gotta ask mom to the ball Neal!" Henry shouted yanking Neal by the arm towards Emma. Neal laughed "okay, okay Henry." He answered before following his son towards Emma who stood with her parents at the far end of the diner.

Hook stared as Neal put his hand in Emma's back and whispered something in her ear. Henry stood between them smiling from ear to ear. Emma looked at Neal shocked before giving him a small smile. Her gaze drifted to Hook and their eyes met. Instantly Emma panicked and brought her gaze back to Neal.

Hook saw Tinkerbell standing by the counter close to where Emma sat before. He stood behind her and said "You called pixie?"

"Fairy actually and yes." Tink said turning around in her chair to face him. His arms were laying on the counter entrapping her between him.

"And you wished to converse about what?" Hook said smiling. He knew from his time in Neverland that conversations with the fairy were bound to benefit him or be interesting as hell.

"Emma's looking our way. She doesn't seem…well." Tink said gesturing with her head towards were Emma was standing with her parents and Neal.

"You were saying?" Hook said ignoring Tink's comment.

"I owe you a happy ending." Tink said.

He was about to let his arms fall and walk away when Tink grabbed him by the bicep. She gave an apologetic smile to Emma who was glued to their interaction.

Hook stopped and turned while scanning her small figure from head to toe "Maybe another night, love." He said while giving her a devilish smile.

"That's not what I meant, Hook." Tinkerbell answered crossing her arms across her chest annoyed.

"Then what darling?" Hook challenged leaning closer to her.

Tinkerbell was not one to back out so she leaned even closer "I owe you a happy ending." She said again and smiled.

"Again maybe another night, love." Hook answered he wanted to get rid of the pixie so he could drink rum till the image of Emma and Neal perfectly content disappeared from his thoughts.

"Not with me idiot! Emma!" Tinkerbell whispered exasperated getting frustrated by his daftness.

At this Hook leaned away from the fairy. "She's got her happy ending with Neal." Hook said his voice threating to break.

"Do you really believe that?" Tinkerbell asked and nudged her head towards Emma who was still observing them and paying half attention to what her family was talking about. Tinkerbell may have been cast aside for centuries but the fairy knew true love when she saw it.

Hook stood silent thinking over the fairy's suggestion he dared a glance at Emma and regretted it. "Look Emma knows how I feel and she knows how Neal feels now it's up to her." Hook answered and stepped back deciding not to get into it with Tinkerbell.

"Come on! That doesn't sound at all like Captain Hook! You're a fighter! You have to fight for love." Tinkerbell said following him once again by standing. Trying her best to shed his depressed stage and bring back the cocky captain they all loved to hate.

"What's in it for you?" Killian asked sensing some plan behind the fairy's so called act of kindness.

A blush crept up to Tinkerbell's cheeks and Hook instantly noticed. Having known Tinkerbell for quite a while in his days in Neverland all the puzzle pieces clicked for him. "You fancy Neal." He simply said while watching the expression of shock build in her features at the mention of that.

Tinkerbell narrowed her eyes at Hook for guessing about her feelings towards Neal. "Yes. Now quiet." She looked worried that someone might over hear. "Look we can help each other you want to be with Emma and I want Neal."

"Neal? Really? No." Killian said sternly.

"Like you said it's Emma's decision. I'll just help you with anything you need to get her." Tinkerbell said and paused waiting for his response. She desperately wanted Hook to accept since he was the only one in town who would actually consider helping her get Neal. Everyone else were probably rooting for him and Emma to ride into the metaphorical sunset together.

Hook thought about her offer. He really did love Emma and wanted to be with her but he had made various promises to her in Neverland he intended to keep. Killian pondered in silence. "What do I have to do for you?"

"Teach me to dance." Tinkerbell said confident in her price.

Hook looked confused and tried hard to contain his laughter but couldn't help it. "The fairy wants to go to the ball does she?" he mocked while flashing his daring smile.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Tinkerbell asked seriously stepping closer to his body she wanted to seem intimidating like the first time they met. She knew she was going to be his mocking target but didn't care she already began to see some of the old Hook in his eye and that would work to her advantage.

"We have half a deal. I promised Emma I'd win her heart without any trickery so your assistance isn't necessary in my case. But I will teach you to dance, love."

"Great." Tinkerbell said gleefully "When do we start?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. At sunset." Killian said and left the dinner leaving behind a jealous Emma and an excited fairy.

As Hook headed towards the docks to his vessel he stopped close to Granny's and marveled on how quiet the streets seemed in comparison to earlier that morning. Suddenly he felt the wind blow stronger, with more purpose. The trees began to tremble violently. He felt something scratch his neck. Hook winced in pain and cupped his neck with his good hand. He saw his hand covered in gooey blood.

"Who's out there?" Killian yelled at the darkness of the night.

The wind grew stronger and louder making it seem like he was in the middle of a storm. Killian stood with his hook raised and his hand at his sword ready to attack as he circled the street. The wind died down slowly and the street died down again. Hook still looked alert while walking again towards the docks. "Bloody hell." Hook sighed.

Smoke appeared from beneath the gravel of the side walk and froze his body. "Bloody Hell Is This?!" He yelled trying to break free. The smoke covered him from his feet towards his head till it engulfed him and just like that he disappeared. The streets were clear and silent. No sign of a struggle anywhere.

Emma exited Granny's "Hook?" she yelled looking around hoping to catch him before he left. Emma was feeling suspicion rising in the pit of her stomach.

"Mom? Can we go home?" Henry asked exiting the dinner as well.

"Sure kid. Let me get my coat." Emma said she eyed the street one more time and decided to label her suspicion as lack of sleep and alcohol.

******* Why can't Emma really sleep? Will Tinkerbell learn to dance? Will she be with Neal or will Emma be with Neal? What took Hook? Who will know he's missing? What will happen next? Want to know? Let me know if you want more and tell me your ideas of what you think is happening I might add them to the story! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Living a Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OUAT (THOUGH I WISH I DID) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (THOUGH I WISH I OWNED HOOK ;)) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING xD **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WANTED TO SHOW YOU A BIT MORE ABOUT OUR BLACK SMOKE BUT STILL KEEP YOU GUESSING AND I THREW A LIL OF CAPTAIN SWAN BUT NOT TOO MUCH AND I HINTED AT FUTURE RUMBELLE AND SNOWING SCENES COMING **

**SUMARRY: THERE'S AN UNKNOWN MISTERY HUNTING STORYBROOKE OR MORE SPECIALLY EMMA SINCE THE PEOPLE IT'S TAKING ARE CLOSELY RELATED TO HER. WHAT'S HAPPENING? READ TO FIND OUT. REVIEW PLEASE! **

_Chapter 2: Living a nightmare_

Emma got home ready for another night of lying restless in her bed. She poured herself a bowl of cereal while Henry took a bath and got ready to sleep. Emma was fuming on the couch trying to enjoy her snack. Her mind kept thinking about Hook leaning close to Tinkerbell. Just because she wasn't entirely ready to commit to anything didn't mean he could just go around being his pirate self, seducing women! God she despised him sometimes. Her cereal went soggy as her spoon kept spinning the limb pieces around, her mind elsewhere. She thought of how normal her problems seemed right now. Sleepless nights probably because of stress, indecision between two men and custody arrangements between herself, Neal and Regina. Her mind like most nights before the nightmare plagued her drifted to analyzing every aspect of Hook. His raven black hair, his deep blue soulful eyes, his lips and the memory of their kiss, his scar by the corner of his cheek. She began imagining daring, adventurous ways he could've gotten the scar.

Henry came down stairs and saw his mom lost in thought. He sat at one of the last steps and stared at her. Henry knew his mom hadn't been able to sleep, he heard her wake up screaming sometimes. Though now lost in thought she seemed contempt and that pleased him. Henry wished he could see into her mind because whatever was floating around in her head making her seem relax he wanted his mom to have. "Mom?" Henry called standing from the stairs.

"Yeah?" Emma answered startled. She dropped her spoon to the floor from the shock of her son's sudden interruption.

"I'm going to bed." He smiled. "What were you thinking about?" he asked he was to curious to hold in his nosiness

"Nothing important." Emma shot back quickly. She went over to her son, gave him a kiss on the top of his head and sent him up to his bed for a goodnight's rest.

"I want to know!" Henry shouted from upstairs before closing his door.

Emma grinned by herself. She wondered if Henry would be bothered by her affection towards Hook instead of his father, Neal. She knew that Henry and Hook had become sort of mates during the Wicked Witch battle and her son wasn't stupid he could feel the tension between Killian and her, everyone could. That's why Neal decided to back away from the fight for her heart.

Emma took a quick shower and hopped into her mother's old bed. She had taken possession of the room since Mary-Margaret and David moved out. They claimed to need more space for the new baby. Emma didn't mind she was glad to have the loft for her and Henry she even enjoyed the quiet nights by herself when Henry was with Regina or Neal though those were the nights that threated to drive her into trouble. Her mind would always go towards him and after a few drinks she'd even consider going over to the Jolly Roger.

Emma was surprised to actually feel her eyes falter as she stared at her ceiling fan. Sleep was finally taking her. After a couple minutes she was asleep. For her astonishment she was sleeping soundly dreamless. Her breathing was calm, her muscles relaxed and her mind was at peace for the first time since the Wicked Witch was killed.

Henry was falling asleep like every night he wasn't one to have nightmares regularly even in Neverland under Pan's grasp he still managed to wake up feeling refreshed and rested.

The window in Henry's room burst open with a loud clang. Henry's eyes bugged out and his tiny heart sped up from the scare the sudden noise had given him. He stood and closed the window only to have it open once more. The wind outside was deadly and the cables from the electric poles near the house were shaking violently. One even broke and came straight towards his window. Henry jumped out of the way in time while the cable hanged shooting sparks in a crack by his window. He felt something slip under him dropping him on his behind. Henry stumbled to get up and run toward the door but a shadow crept up the door frame. The dark figure extended his arm with claws towards his small frame. "MOM!" He yelled.

An eerie sounding chuckle escaped from the mysterious shadow as it dove forward consuming Henry in a cloud of black smoke making his body still. Emma burst through the door seconds after being awoken by her son's cry for help. "Henry!" she screamed as she ran towards him but when she reached the smoke it disappeared along with her son. Emma searched hopelessly the room looking for any trace of Henry or what took him. She looked out the window to find in perfectly still. All the cables were where they needed to be and the window was shut tight. Tears escaped her eyes without her consent and fell down her face. "Please let this be another nightmare! Please!" Emma yelled at herself while slapping her cheeks in an attempt to wake up. Emma was desperate so she grabbed her gun, boots and car keys in a matter of minutes and went out the door to her bug. She drove straight towards Snow and Charming's new house everything she felt and sensed was real making her fear even worse. Emma got out of her car and banged on her parent's front door violently. After a few minutes David was opening the door startled to see his daughter so late at night.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Charming asked. The color of his face vanished when he saw Emma's bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Is this real? Cause it took him. It took Henry…I don't know! It took Henry!" Emma tried not to break down while explaining but the pain of losing Henry a second time was too much for her to bear.

"Who took Henry, Emma?" Charming asked trying to shake his daughter out of her desperation spiral.

Snow walked down the stairs and stood next to Charming by the house's threshold. She saw the look of her daughter and hugged her. Mary-Margaret rubbed circles in her back while Emma sobbed uncontrollably. "What happened?" Snow asked David over her shoulder.

"Someone took Henry." David said and entered his home "I'm going to get my gun and sword so we can head out and search." He added

As soon as Emma's father came back she composed herself she needed to find Henry and crying on Snow's shoulder wasn't going to locate him. "We should tell Regina and Neal." Snow mentioned.

"What exactly happened Emma?" Charming asked

"I don't know. I heard Henry scream so I ran to his room and this black fog was surrounding him. I dove to grab him but it disappeared with him." Emma was trying to understand herself the tale she was telling.

"We might need to wake Mr. Gold too he might know what that thing was and how to find it." Charming said in a commanding voice to his wife and daughter.

"I'll go get the other you and Emma head to Gold's house." Snow said. She kissed her husband once and hugged her daughter. "We'll find him Emma." She whispered in her ear before going inside to change and fetch her keys.

"Let's take the truck." Charming said and began heading towards it at a confident pace. Whenever disaster struck David Nolan was lost in his stance, his eyes, his words he transformed into the full fleshed Prince Charming, commanding and leading. Emma didn't mind her father's take charge attitude let her have more moments of panic before she had to fight and be the savior.

They arrived at Rumpelstiltskin's house quickly. Just like Emma before they banged on the door violently and incessantly till he opened the door.

"What?" he hissed

"Something took Henry!" Charming announced

Gold instantly stepped aside to allow them passage inside his home. Belle came down stairs shortly after they had settle down.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Henry was taken again my dear Belle." Mr. Gold answered and scooted over to allow her to sit next to him. Her features quickly morphed into worry.

"Oh no!" Belle answered and took Emma's hand.

Emma faltered but accepted the gesture of compassion. "It was a cloud of black smoke." Emma told Rumple.

"Well dearie that doesn't help much because many of us practitioners of dark magic enjoy theatrics. Smoke is our favorite the color although makes me think this is not a spell but a being."

"What do you mean? Like Pan's shadow? Could it be back?" Charming intersected.

"I doubt it. Though we must explore every possibility." Rumple answered

"How do I find my son?" Emma said frustrated. They were wasting time talking when they should be out searching for the kidnapper.

Rumpel opened his mouth when the door burst opening. Regina stepped through followed by an annoyed looking Snow and a worried Neal.

"Who took my son?! How could you let this happen!? Again!" Regina was furious screaming at Emma. Emma stood to confront her but Snow got in the way.

"Hey. This isn't anyone's fault."

"Like hell it is!" Regina screamed at Snow.

Neal took the opportunity and walked to stand beside Emma he put his hand gently on her shoulder and asked "Em, what happened?"

"Something like black smoke surrounded Henry and took him! I couldn't stop it!" Emma yelled her guilt, fear, frustration and anger exploding in that one sentence.

"You couldn't do anything!?" Regina shot back.

Emma gave her a nasty look.

"Where is our vengeful pirate? He might know if it did indeed come from Neverland." Rumplestiltskin added.

"I looked for him at his ship but he wasn't there." Snow said more to Emma than to Mr. Gold.

Emma felt her worry worsen by her mother's words though she didn't know why he was probably off drinking or with Tinkerbell. Her focused had to lie on finding Henry like once before.

"Emma let's organize search parties and you, Mr. Gold and Regina can try to use your magic to find him. We can't lose hope." After Snow's words the windows of the room shattered spilling glass all over the room. The wind blew into the space tumbling furniture pieces to the floor. Everyone cowered from the glass and then took defensive positions waiting for their attacker to appear. Rumple stood in front of Belle holding on of her hands protecting her from harm. Regina had her famous ball of fire ready in front of her. Snow and Charming were back to back. Emma had her gun out stretched while Neal had her sword out stretched. Suddenly Mary-Margaret's face froze and her mouth hung agape. It took time for everyone to notice because the clatter inside the room was deafening. She tried to speak but only low whimpers escaped her throat. Only when Charming felt her completely tense did he turn and see her expression.

"Snow!" Charming was by her side taking her hand. Her eyes were panicked looking into his she couldn't move a muscle. "What's going on?" Charming questioned Rumple.

He looked confused as well as terrified. Suddenly the same black smoke that had taken Hook and Henry seeped through the carpet floor and began to swirl around Mary-Margaret's body. Charming seemed terrified looking at his wife's face he felt useless. Everyone in the room tried to pull her away from the fog but it was no used she was as still as a mountain. Emma and Charming were the last as her side holding on to her arms for dear life. Charming kept repeating "I love you. I'll find you." While Emma gripped her mother so tight her knuckles turned white. And just like that she disappeared leaving everyone in the room breathless and in a state of fear and shock. The room's windows were unbroken once more and every piece of furniture that had fallen was magically back in place. Emma felt crushed, devastated and utterly empty.

******** PLEASE KEEP FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING IT REALLY HELPS TO INSPIRE ME AND GIVES ME THE NEEDED CONFIDENCE BOOTH TO WRITE. DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN, WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN AND WHAT PAIRINGS YOU WANNA SEE FLUFF IT UP! **


	3. Chapter 3: Let's get terrified

DISCLAIMER: LIKE I'VE SAID IN EVERY OTHER CHAPTER I DO NOT OWN OUAT, NOR THE CHARACTERS, NOR ANYTHING.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: LET'S FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED WITH HOOK. AND BE PATIENT MY DARLINGS I'LL WRITE SOME CAPTAIN SWAN SOON BUT I REALLY WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS WHAT'S GOING ON AND START SOME HENRY HOOK RELATIONSHIP STORIES. REVIEW PLEASE

SUMMARY: I'LL LET YOU GUYS FIGURE IT OUT ;)

Chapter 3: Let's get terrified

Hook awoke inside a pitch black room. He waited till his eyes adjusted to analyze his surroundings. He felt around the floor and notice it was covered in sand but the walls were dark concrete and an iron gate locked him inside the square. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw he hadn't been deprived of his hook. A sparkle showed in his crystal eyes at the thought of killing his captor with his hook.

"Oi, who's out there?" he yelled emanating conviction.

"Hook?" Emma's desperate calling was heard.

"Emma?!" Hook shouted back stepping near the iron bars to glance at the long hall in search of Emma. What if whoever took him was hurting her. He'd gut the bastard alive. He tried to find Emma or any sign of her among the shadows of the poorly lit place. He saw her golden curls at the far end of the hall the sight let him breathe again he had no idea he'd been holding his breath in pure fear. "Emma!" he shouted waving his hands out the bars to signal her.

Emma turned to look at the direction where his voice was coming from and smiled at the sight of him. She ran towards his cell as fast as her legs could carry her. Tears stained her eyes and ran away from her face because of the speed she went. "I found you!" she said looking at him with more love than ever. She placed her palm at his cheek and caressed his scar with her thumb slowly. Killian let himself get lost in her tender touch as he leaned into it closing his eyes to enjoy it. She was here and she wasn't hurt. His fear was gently subsiding till Emma's hand was yanked away suddenly. Hook opened his eyes to find Emma trapped under Rumpelstiltskin's grip he was holding a large knife to her throat.

"Let her go Crocodile!" Hook hissed gripping the iron bars.

Rumpel chuckled. "I've always hated that name you bestowed upon me." His voiced echoed through the empty hall.

Hook kicked and tried to open the gates containing him as he saw Emma struggle to break free of that monster's hold. Emma look terrified and Hook's expressions mimicked her own of fear. He couldn't lose her.

"Pay close attention." Rumpelstiltskin sang in his melodic tone from back at the enchanted forest. He raised one hand and played with the air. He stood smiling proudly. Hook glared at him his flesh burning from the pressure he was putting in the iron.

Emma began to speak to Hook making him leave his attention from Mr. Gold. "I love y-" she couldn't finish her sentence because Rumpel drove his hand into her chest and pulled out her heart and let go of her limb body as it fell to the cold floor.

"NO!" Hook shouted feeling helpless behind bars. He kicked, clawed, screamed and desperately tried to break free. He outstretched his arm towards Emma's body trying to reach her. Emma look confused and terrified as she outstretched her own hand towards his weak. "It's okay. I love you. It'll be okay. I love you." Hook repeated desperation oozing from his voice as he held her hand.

Rumpel laughed maniacally "Please don't!" Hook pleaded.

"I'm not here to make deals dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said and crushed Emma's heart. Instantly Emma's hand went lifeless in Hook's.

"No!" Hook cried "I'll kill you!"

Rumpel's laugh grew deeper. He sounded different not like himself. As Hook cried caressing Emma's hand the room around him began to melt reviling wooden walls. Everything, the sand, the bars, the hall morphed into a cabin. Emma's body vanished along with 's.

"Come back Crocodile!" Hook shouted.

The same deep chuckle from before was heard from the shadows at the corner of the cabin.

"Show yourself." Killian challenged.

Slowly from the shadows a tall lean man appeared. His face was long as well as his nose. His lips where so thin it seemed like he didn't have a mouth. His hair was black and it fell long across his shoulder. His walk made it seem like he was floating but what Hook noticed the most was how his red color eyes popped from underneath his grey skin. He didn't know this person he had no idea what had happened to the cell where he was trap before but now he stood in the same cell in a different building with this strange character before him.

"Who are you?" Hook spit out.

"Terrifying isn't it? Being unable to help the one you love." The dark figure taunted

Tears sprung from Hook's eyes again but he fought them of. "Who. The. Bloody. Hell. Are. You?!" Hook growled.

"Oh do not worry she is not dead. That was your own personal nightmare. Intriguing isn't it?" The figure said and smiled from ear to ear seeming even creepier and almost cartoon like.

"What?" Hook asked instantly

"I made that happen in your mind. You see I get my power from others fears but what really gets me going is pain. Much like the fear you experienced at not being able to help the savior and the heart-wrenching pain you felt from losing her." The dark figure moaned in delight. "It was intoxicating." The same demonic smile spread across his features.

"Emma was not here?" Hook asked cautiously he was trying to comprehend everything while still being alert.

The dark figure sighed. "I should've started tormenting the boy. He seems smarter than you. Do you know how delicious fear from the heart of the truest believer will be?"

"Henry." Hook whispered and stood up immediately searching like he did for Emma.

"Oh don't worry he'll be in here shortly." The figure said gleefully.

Hook's face turned into a scowl as he thought of ways to kill the devil in front of him. "Don't you dare touch the lad!" Hook hissed

"Boogie man's honor" The figure said while putting a thin claw hand to his heart. His smile was back in his face as he saw the look of shock and understanding in Killian's features.

The boogie man walked back into the shadows disappearing as the same type of black smoke that took Hook the night before while his evil laugh echoed through the cabin.

Hook slumped down against the let wall and let his legs give out and fell to the ground. His heart sped up. Emma wasn't here. She isn't dead. The crocodile didn't take her heart. He felt glad and relieved to know his Swan wasn't gone. But to the boogie man's pleasure fear tickled his emotions again when he thought of Henry going through something similar to what he went through.

'It seemed so real' he thought. He remembered the look on her face when she saw him it was just like when she saw he wasn't crushed by the giant back at the bean stalk. Her touch was marvelous as soft and caring as the night they were hiding from the wicked witch and he told her every detail of Milah's story. Her words were just what he'd dreamt about every night. This was a real enemy one not like any other if he could make scenarios so devastating and gain strength from them.

Barely ten minutes passed when Henry was thrown inside the cell. Hook was by his side checking the boy for injuries but he suspected his injuries just like his were inner. "Lad! Lad are you alright?" Hook asked

Henry looked over at Hook and cried on his shoulder. "Pan's back and he's torturing my moms!" Henry sobbed.

"No, my boy that's not true." Hook rubbed his back soothing him.

Henry shoved Hook away. "You weren't there!" his eyes were bloodshot and his small body was trembling. He stood holding his body to try and control his emotions. Hook sighed and stood up following the boy.

"Lad it was a nightmare. Have you ever heard tales of the boogie man?"

"Wh…What?" Henry cried turning back to face Hook.

"The boogie man was an urban legend back in my land. No one truly believed he exists. He was just a tale told to make them behave." Hook explained giving Henry time to calm his tears.

"Yeah. In this world too." Henry softly whispered.

"Well I believe he came in through the portal and he's intent on torturing us. I saw Rupelstiltskin rip your mother's heart and crush it but it was all a nightmare." Hook tried his best to explain to the boy the reality of the situation so he would relax.

"It was real! I even cut my leg trying to escape from him." Henry yelled.

"Look at your leg and check for a mark." Hook kept his voice soft to not set Henry off.

Henry lifted his pant leg to find everything normal. He caressed where the cut should've been and his eyes showed shock. "They're safe?" Henry's voice was hopeful as he looked up at Killian.

Hook knelt beside him and messed the boy's mop of hair. "Yes lad they are."

Henry jumped into Hooks arms and hugged him. Hook chuckled because the impact threw his balance of and they both fell over. Henry joined him laughing.

"Enjoying yourselves?" The boogie man said sarcasm covering every word.

Hook stood and moved to stand in front of Henry protecting him. He raised his hook and pointed it towards the enemy.

"It's strange. I'm feeding from Henry's fear but its diminished and yours is gone." The boogie man said. He leered over to look at Henry but Hook moved to block his vision. "Brave aren't we _pirate_!" the boogie man hissed.

"You shouldn't have showed yourself! I lost my interest in you." Hook smiled.

The boogie man laughed and again it echoed through the cabin. "I just came in for some delicious fear."

"Well tough luck!" Henry shouted but Hook made him step back again. Telling him to stay quiet with his eyes.

"Hmm. You know what I adore about fear? Just words can start the spark that explodes into terror." He showed that creepy smile. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to make our dear Snow White's worst fears come true." The boogie man turned his back to them and walked away. He stopped and took a deep breath inhaling. "Aww fear. Outstanding." And just like that he morphed into smoke and disappeared.

"He has Mary-Margaret!" Henry shouted scared to Hook.

Hook put his hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "It'll be okay lad. We'll get out of here and we'll help Snow. Trust me."

**** PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW IT KEEPS ME GOING! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE REALLY ENJOYING IT. SORRY THIS ONE WASN'T THAT LONG


	4. Chapter 4: Remind me to thank Hook

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OUAT. I DO NOT OWN HOOK :'( NOR EMMA NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT MARCH IS REALLY BUSY FOR ME. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE WAY THE STORY IS GOING I APPRECIATE ALL THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS I'VE RECEIVED AND BTW THERE'S THIS AMAZING GUEST WHO KEEPS GIVING ME GREAT REVIEWS THAT INSPIRE ME. I WANNA KNOW WHO YOU ARE! xD**

**SUMMARY: EMMA IS LOSING HOPE BUT CAN AN UNPLANNED VISIT WITH HOOK RESTORE IT?**

_Chapter 4: Remind me to thank you._

Emma paced Mr. Gold's shop impatient of waiting for whatever he was looking for. It had been 24 hours since Henry was taken. 24 hours since she'd seen her boy. 24 hours that Henry was alone again. Regina, Belle, Charming, Rumpelstiltskin and herself had reunited at his shop because he said he had something that could help them locate Henry and Snow.

"Gold! What the hell is taking so long?" Emma yelled so her voice could be heard in the back room where Rumpelstiltskin was.

Gold came out of the back room holding a bottle full of a golden powder. "Here." He said while showing everyone the bottle.

"What is it?" Charming asked looking curiously at the powder inside the bottle.

"It will help Emma to enter Henry's dreams and question him of his location, his captor, anything." He answered Charming then he turned towards Emma stepping closer to her. "You'll need to wake the boy it'll work as astral projection. You'll be able to touch him Miss Swan. It'll be exactly as if you were there with him and he will be able to feel you too. Your body unfortunately will remain here so anything other than him you won't be able to interact with. I know the pain of losing a child so it's charge free dearie." Rumple smiled and then gestured with his arm towards the long couch at the end of the room.

"What exactly do I have to do?" Emma asked her brow furrowing as she lay down.

"This, dearie, is dream dust I…borrowed from the delightful Sandman." Rumplestiltskin waved his hand in front of the bottle and the contents began to glow. "Just close your eyes and concentrate on the sounds of this room. Hear our breathing, our hearts, the air, everything."

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath she tried to focus on the room though her mind kept thinking of Henry being alone. She thought that might actually help enter his mind or whatever Rumpelstiltskin called it.

Belle leaned in close to Charming and whispered in his ear. "Did anyone find Hook?" In a normal day her whisper wouldn't have been heard but Emma was so intent on hearing the room like she was ordered to do that she did hear her question but not the answer. The bottled had been emptied on top of her by Rumpelstiltskin sending Emma into a deep slumber with the devious pirate as her last lingering thought.

After minutes of standing in complete darkness Emma appeared in a cell inside a wooden cabin. Emma looked around and whispered a curse when she saw Hook's sleeping form. How could she have let her mind slip away at such a crucial moment! She had time to deal with him later after Henry was back in her arms. Emma was furious with herself what could Hook do to help her with Henry?

She wanted to go back and try again. Her feet shuffled a bit on the dusty ground and that mere sound woke the pirate up. She stood still staring at his frightened face in confusion.

"No." he said as a breath.

Emma took a step forward feeling drawn towards him.

Hook kicked the wall by his side while he groaned in frustration. "Wake up! Wake up!" he yelled to himself in frustration as he shut his eyes as hard as he could and slapped his cheeks one at a time.

"Hook! Hook stop!" Emma said loudly while ripping his hand away from his face.

Emma took Hook's hand in her own and noticed his bloody knuckles and nails. She began to caress his hand but he yanked it away from her and held it close to his chest. "Get away from me!" he yelled

"What's the matter with you?" Emma wondered out loud.

"I can't keep watching you die!" Hook was close to her again. She could feel his haggard breath and she noticed that he had huge bags under his eyes.

"I haven't died." Emma answered softly.

Hook pointed at his head. "In here. You die in here." He then moved his hand to his heart. "And I feel it here." Tears where threating to fall from his eyes.

"Hook, it's really me. Henry was taken so Mr. Gold put me under a spell so I could enter his dreams and ask him where he is." Emma explained.

Hook blinked multiple times. "Emma?" he asked as he caressed her cheek softly.

"Yes, it's me." She smile glad to see he had relaxed.

Hook pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. He breathed in her vanilla scent and smiled content to have her in his arms.

"No kiss?" Emma asked after he pulled away teasing him.

Hook gave her his famous flirtatious smile before saying "I prefer to have you in reality, love."

Emma was mad at herself for letting herself be put in Hook's dreams but another part of her was happy. Losing Henry again had made Emma lose focus and go into overdrive and when her mom was taken too she had begun to lose hope and she was thinking negatively. Hook was the only person in the world that just by smiling at her could restore so much of her true self. She was in love with Hook she knew it the minute that her memories returned in New York. He had come back for her. Twice! Time had just been to hectic for love confessions and she didn't even know how to say it. But here with him when she thought nothing good would happen she felt relaxed, powerful and confident.

"I think this is wearing off." Emma announced.

Hook held on to Emma's upper arm. "Love…" he took a breath and caressed her arm with his thumb. Emma stared at him intently she didn't wanna miss a word before she had to wake up in 's store and come up with a lie of why she didn't have any info. "I'm with Henry."

"What!?" Emma yelled.

"It's the boogie man." Hook answered

"Wait, wait what?" Emma was dumbfounded

"Darling, please pay attention I can feel you less which probably means you'll be gone soon." Hook pleaded.

"Okay."

"I was taken by the boogie man so was your lad. Henry is here in the cell with me. The boogie man feeds on fear and pain so he's been trying to make our dreams into our worst nightmares any time he wants. He told us he has your mother as well." Hook explained waiting enough time between words to see in Emma's eyes that she was processing the information.

"It's true Mary- Margaret was taken this morning." Emma answered urging him to continue.

"Then she's going through hell as I am." Hook's eyes were cast downward.

"Is… oh my god." Emma clasp her hands to her chest thinking of Henry reliving nightmares endlessly.

Hook couldn't feel Emma anymore though he could still see her. "Your lad is alright. He only had one nightmare now that he's with me I'm protecting him. I'll take care of him Emma till you find us." Hook smiled triumphantly at the gorgeous smile Emma gave him as a thank you.

Emma's figure began to disappear. "We're near water I heard currents!" Hook yelled before Emma disappeared completely.

Emma woke up at Gold's shop with her father by her side. "He said the boogie man took them." Emma said while getting up.

"He escaped." Rumpelstiltskin said inder his breath.

"What was that?" Charming asked catching his statement.

"Everyone has fears. The boogie man feeds on fear. He tried to haunt me once so I trapped him. I guess he escaped during the time I've been gone and he came in through the portal." Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"How did you trap him last time?" Regina asked. She had been silent fuming in the back of the room because everyone had agreed Emma should be the one to see Henry instead of her.

Rumpel walked to his armour. He looked inside and pulled out a feather.

"That's it? A feather?" Regina questioned annoyed by the simplicity.

"What do we do with it?" Emma asked.

"First we need to find Henry and the dear Snow. One of them will have to let themselves be haunted by the boogie man once more and face their deepest darkest fear of all and when he is absorbing the fear they must stick this feather inside the dream's failure."

"Failure?" Belle asked.

"Ah, the boogie man creates nightmares because gets inside your head and learns how you think but every dream has a tell, a failure that lets you know it's not real. Henry or Snow will have to find that one mistake the boogie man makes in their deepest fear and pass the feather through it."

"Henry is not doing that!" Regina said.

"She's right! Neither is Mary-Margaret." Emma supported though it only earned her a scowl from Regina.

"It has to be someone who has been haunted before." He explained.

Everyone in the room looked weary.

"Hook's trapped with them too." Emma informed. She didn't want him to enter the dream either non of them should have to face their deepest fear.

"He is?" Charming asked.

"Yeah. He heard a current near their cell."

"The cellars by the forest's river!" Charming announced.

No one waited for orders or made plans they all left in head of the cellar's. They would rescue their loved ones and stop the boogie man. Emma felt incredibly determined and confident after her moment with Hook. 'I have to remember to thank him' she thought.

****** I'm sorry this one was very short and I took so long but March is a busy month for me though I'll try to update as fast as I can. Remember to REVIEW, give me your opinions and suggestions for want you want to happen in the story. **


	5. Chapter 5: You're Mine

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE MORE I OWN NOTHING.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY THAT I'VE TAKEN SO MUCH TO POST A NEW CHAPTER BUT I HAD A COMBINATION OF WRITER'S BLOCK AND A VERY BUSY START OF MARCH. I WROTE THIS SHORT CHAPTER SO YOU GUYS DON'T THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU. **

**SUMMARY: THE GANG HEADS OUT IN SEARCH OF HOOK, SNOW AND HENRY ONLY TO BUMP INTO THE BOOGIE MAN HIMSELF WHO HAS AN INTERESTING PROPOSITION.**

Chapter 5: You're mine.

It amazed everyone how quickly they were able to locate the cellars. Four different wooden cabin's that were used to store wine now held supplies for mining and quite possibly their loved ones. Charming, Rumpelstiltskin, Emma, Neal and Regina looked at the four cabins questionably. If this boogie man was as fear hungry as Rumpelstiltskin described it wouldn't be as easy as walking inside and letting them out. In seconds their theory was confirmed. Black smoke surrounded the ground around them while trees began to tremble and fall. Everyone was on their toes waiting to either be taken or attacked. An eerie chuckle was heard and then he appeared.

He stood tall and lean. His arms where held together on his chest by his claws. His head tilted slightly and he smiled from ear to ear.

"Greetings!" he bowed while welcoming them.

Everyone drew their weapons and readied to attack.

"No need to be unpleasant. I'm not much for brute force." The boogie man said raising his hands in surrender.

"Where's my son?" Regina yelled.

"Oh, your majesty." The boogie man again bowed. He inhaled and smiled wider. Suddenly he was gone from his position and appeared next to Regina. "Your fear is delicious." He said and was back to where he was in front of the cabins just in time for Regina's fire ball to miss him.

"So close." He mocked.

"What do you want!?" Emma finally spoke and prepared to just like Regina be cornered by the creature.

"Why Savior… I want fear!" His voice echoed through the forest while the wind blew harder and more trees fell.

"Going after someone more powerful than you again?" Rumpel chimed in.

"Why Dark One it's been too long." The boogie man smiled.

Emma had every muscle in her body clenched she wanted to attack this villain and end this.

An eerie chuckle was heard as smoke surrounded the boogie man and he disappeared. That's when smoke surrounded Neal. Everyone ran to him pulling like they had done once before with Mary-Margaret. "Bae." Rumpel whispered while holding on to his son. And like all the others Neal disappeared.

The boogie man reappeared on top of the first cabin to the left. "Inside this lovely cabin is the enchantingly beautiful Snow White who's greatest fear is being the cause of her family's death." His tone oozed sarcasm.

He disappeared with smoke and appeared on top of the next cabin. "In here we have our new participant. Neal. Who fears becoming like his coward of a father?" At that he smiled towards Rumpelstiltskin who cringed at the mention of the word coward.

Like before he appeared on the next cabin. "Here we have the smart and challenging Henry. Let me tell you it wasn't easy getting him in here that pirate of your packs quite the punch." He added looking straight at Emma. "Anyway Henry's biggest fear is between his mothers dying or killing each other." 

Finally he stood atop of the last cabin. "And finally we have our daring pirate whose biggest fear is watching our beloved savior die and being helpless to stop it." He laughed at that.

Regina began to charge towards Henry's cabin but was stopped by the boogie man. "Patience. I haven't finished explaining the rules." And with a flick of his wrist he threw Regina back to the group. "You have two options though it's obvious which one you'll pick. Only one person can enter per cabin. I enchanted it that way." He explained smugly. "You can decide which enters which cabin and rescue your loved ones while I take over the town or you can leave your loved ones to go insane and die while you save the town. One last thing once inside you'll be in their biggest nightmares and you'll both be able to die." He chuckled rejoicing in the thought of the town's heroes dying while trying to rescue their loved ones. Then he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke that evaporated in the sky. The wind calmed and the fallen trees where back to normal. "Good luck" was heard as an echo through the forest before the woods were left silent with the stunned party.

"I'm going to save Henry!" Regina announced

"Whoa! Whoa! Let's take a breather!" Emma said stepping in front of Regina.

"Our son is in there facing his biggest fears!" Regina stated

"Look it's obvious he played everything right each and every one of us wants to go inside those cabins." Charming said stepping between the two of them.

"I don't know about any of you but I'm going to save my boy." Rumpelstiltskin said and began to walk towards the cabin Neal was inside.

"What about the town?" Charming asked.

"All I care about right now is Bae." Rumpel took hold of the door's handle and froze at the sound of Charming's next words.

"Belle is back in town and so is Robin." Charming added to Regina.

Rumpelstiltskin took a breath and walked back towards the group glaring at them all.

"Look its one person per cabin and the boogie man feeds on fear the town can last a few minutes can it?" Regina asked more to herself than the group. Her son was her priority but losing Robin would be devastating.

"I know it's hard but we can't leave them in there to die. We'll rescue them and no waiting around you free them and you run like hell back to town to help." Emma told and looked at all of them in the eyes one by one. Everyone nodded.

"So who's going where?" Emma asked

Regina let out a weak laugh. "You're kidding right? He set the bait perfectly. Even though each of them mean something to you it's obvious who is yours."

Emma sighed frustrated by the boogie man and his sadistic games. "Who is taking the feather?" she added trying to take the topic of conversation away from her.

"It has to be someone who knows the one they're going to rescue to perfection so together they can find the nightmare's flaw which unfortunately lets me out." Rumpelstiltskin informed

"I know my son but he's not going through facing his true deepest fear." Regina ordered.

"It could be me and Mary-Margaret we know each other perfectly." Charming said. Regina rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently.

"No. It's going to be me and Hook." She sighed. "We understand each other and I'm the savior." Emma announced. No one actually answered but silently all agreed.

Emma had her mind raising she wanted to save them all. They all walked to their respective cabins. Charming stood in front of Snow's cabin, Rumpel in front of Neal's, Regina in front of the cabin Henry was in and Emma in front of Hook's. At once they all entered preparing for whatever awaited them inside.

Emma stepped inside. The darkness consuming her. She put the soft feather in her coat pocket and took a deep breath. "Hook?" she whispered moving her arms around in the darkness hoping to bump into him.

"Hook? Answer me!" she tried again her voice breaking a bit. Suddenly she heard a painful moan coming from up ahead. Torches lit up around and Emma took in her surrounding she was inside cell though it didn't resemble that of a wooden cabin. She noticed Hook lying on the ground beaten.

"Oh god. Hook!" Emma said and ran towards him. She turned him around and gasped he looked incredibly bruised.

Hook opened his eyes slowly and lifted his hand to her cheek. "Nightmare, potion or reality love?" he smirked.

Emma let out a dry laugh while she tried to press the tears away from her eyes. "This is your nightmare but I'm reality." She answered and covered his hand with her own while leaning into his touch.

"I tried to save your lad but _he_ took him from my grasp." Hook explained his face shared a combination of disappointment and anger.

"He's going to be alright Regina is going to get him." Emma reassured.

"Why are you here darling?" Hook question lifting himself off the ground with Emma's help.

"I came to save you." Emma answered mimicking the words he once told her back in New York.

Hook smiled but it faded quickly. "I meant why aren't you with Regina rescuing your lad."

"The boogie man did it well. One person we care too much to leave behind. One for each of us to rescue." Emma explained.

Hook just stared at her hoping her words meant what he wanted them to mean.

"You're mine." Emma said leaving Hook to interpret her words however he wanted. Emma took her gaze away from Hook and hid the blushed that crept up her cheeks.

Hook lifted her chin so that she could look at him. "What's the plan, love?" he said and gave her his signature smirk. Even beaten up and with half his strength he still managed to be incredibly charming.

"This doesn't look like the inside of a cabin." Emma said thinking about finding the flaw in Hook's nightmare.

Hook smiled and answered her question. "It's not. This is the inside of the Jolly Roger's cell."

"I have this feather Rumpelstiltskin gave me we're supposed to find the flaw in your nightmare and…I guess pass the feather through it. It should stop the boogie man's power." Emma informed him of every detail she knew. Once he was onto the plan and what was going on outside they began to pry open the cell's gates.

Suddenly the cell door popped open on its own and the 'ship' stared to rock dangerously. Then a deep muffled yell sounded.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked holding onto Hook to help him stay on his feet.

"I don't know, love." Hook said as they held each other tight preparing for whatever was to come.

*** I PROMISE MORE TO COME AND IT WONT TAKE AS LONG! REMEMBER PLEASE **REVIEW**!


	6. Chapter 6: Don't go taking my heart

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM OUAT! Dx

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER SO SO SO MANY TIMES AND I'M STILL NOT FULLY CONTEMPT WITH IT BUT I FIGURED IT'S ABOUT TIME I UPDATE SO HERE YOU GUYS GO. I HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T AS CRITIC AS I AM AND LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE YOUR OPINIONS OF WHAT YOU WANT MORE OF, WHAT YOU WISH WOULD HAPPEN, THOUGHTS, COMMENTS, IDEAS ANYTHING! :D

SUMMARY: HOOK AND EMMA MUST FIND THE FLAW IN HOOK'S DARKEST NIGHTMARE BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEIR LIVES ARE IN DANGER WILL THEY BOTH SURVIVE OR WILL WE LOSE A BELOVED CHARACTER? READ AND FIND OUT.

Chapter 6: DON'T GO TAKING MY HEART.

Emma helped Hook climb the ship's stairs to the upper deck of the Jolly Roger. As they emerged from the brig the sun in the sky was burning excruciatingly bright. The change in light blinded them for a second. Emma felt Hook straighten and he smiled at Emma reassuring her he was feeling better and could stand on his own. Emma surveyed her surroundings they were indeed aboard the Jolly Roger but since it was supposed to be Hook's deepest, darkest nightmare something horrible was bound to happen.

Emma heard Hook gasp so she turned and was shocked as well when she saw what had surprised him. Hook as colorful as his moniker was had a hand back in its place. He kept looking at it incredulous and turning it trying to register what was happening. Hook decided he didn't care if it wasn't real he liked having his hand back. Taking advantage of his new limb he extended both his hands and cradled Emma's face as both his thumbs caressed her cheeks. He smiled lovingly at her and just let himself get lost in the feeling of her flawless skin. Emma closed her eyes relishing the feeling of Hook's touch.

Suddenly Emma felt Hook physically enter in a state of shock. He dropped his hands from her face, his jaw clenched, his muscles tighten and he stood as still as a statue. "What's wrong?" she asked him looking around the vessel.

Hook didn't answer he just stood with his eyes blurting out and his mouth hanging agape. A young woman with hair as black as night ran towards them and embraced Hook with all her might. "Killian" she whispered and kissed him. Emma's features showed utter displeasure 'Who is this kissing MY Hook? And why is he letting her?' she thought getting irritated and surprised by how possessive she felt towards him.

Hook's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. "Milah?" he breathed the question and Emma understood.

Milah gave him a sly smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Who is this?" Milah asked gesturing towards Emma and looking skeptical. Hook again didn't answer he just stood staring at the woman wrapped around him. Milah gave Hook a look that resembled a mix between annoyance and confusion. "I guess you are another bar wench who begged Killian to bring her back for the crew." Milah said and waved the crew men to approach Emma.

Milah led Hook away from the men and Emma. He walked away stunned by the fact that Milah was there even if it was a nightmare he could feel her and she felt alive. Hook finally reacted to his surroundings when he heard Emma's voice.

"Don't touch me! I'll break your nose pal!" Emma's threats were heard.

Hook turned to look at the scene before him. His old crew had Emma surrounded by the edge of the Jolly Roger and where staring at her with hungry eyes. 'Bloody Hell nobody looks at MY beautiful Swan like that!' he thought getting furious.

"Nobody lays a finger on her!" he shouted his voice easily carrying through the ship. His crew men and Milah were shocked by the sudden outburst of their Captain but they followed his orders. Emma glared at the men and headed over to Hook.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked her while looking her dead in the eyes and tucking a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the protectiveness and worry behind his sea blue eyes.

"Yeah." Emma answered getting her emotions in check. They were standing in his biggest nightmare she had to be alert though no dangers had presented themselves yet.

Milah walked over to them and grabbed Hook's arm as she glared at the woman he so genuinely seemed worried about. "Come Killian we must get everything ready for when Rumpelstiltskin arrives." Milah told him as she dragged him away from the blonde.

"No." Hook told her pulling her back.

"What? We cannot fear him! We will give him the bean to finally be free of him!" Milah's tone of voice showed how determined she was to finally be rid of her husband.

"No we will not be free." Hook said his voice barely an audible whisper.

"What changed your mind?" Milah questioned. She saw how Killian kept watching Emma as she stood defensively watching her surroundings. "The bar wench?" Milah accused insulted by the mere idea.

"You do not understand, Milah." Hook said guilt clear in his voice.

She looked hurt but she took his face in her hands and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Hook wasn't surprised, he held her close while answering the kiss and letting tears falls freely from his ocean eyes. Milah pulled away and smiled devilish at Emma who had her jaw clenched as she stared at the couple before her. Milah felt good thinking she had erased the thought of Emma Swan from Killian's brain but that was an impossible act no one could make the pirate forget Emma Swan.

In that instant Rumpelstiltskin appeared aboard the ship. He limped towards the couple with his evil smile permanently edged on his face. "Well, well seems like you found the family you couldn't have with me!" he said taunting her.

Milah showed no emotions in her face as she presented Rumpelstiltskin with the bean and like Hook had seen before when Rumpel was going to take it Milah threw it for Hook to catch.

"Do we have a deal? May we go our separate ways?" Milah questioned him. Hook's fear radiated powerfully as he once again relived the moment that had plunged him into utter darkness.

"You mean do I forgive you? Can I move on? Perhaps. I can see you are truly in love" Rumpelstiltskin mocked slowly moving closer to her. Hook struggled he wanted to move forward and defend Milah or at least warn her but he was glued to his spot. He saw that Emma was also struggling to move but their feet were somehow bound in place.

"How could you leave Bae?" He asked as the ropes of the ship began to loosen and fly off. He continued his interrogation like Hook remembered. Milah tried to reason with him but her words only seemed to anger him even more.

"I never loved you!" Milah spit out and with those words Rumpelstiltskin ripped her heart out.

"Milah!" Hook shouted finally able to move but with a flick of his cane Rumpelstiltskin had Hook tied to one of the masts.

"Hook!" Emma yelled but Rumpel also tied her up on another mast.

Hook saw once more his first love be murdered while he was helpless to do anything. Like the first time Hook freed himself and he ran to Milah to hold her in his arms. Tears of anger stained his cheeks as he glared at his nightmare. "I love you" she whispered as she died in his arms again.

Emma couldn't take her eyes off of the scene. Hook was crying freely as he held Milah's body close and Rumpelstiltskin was dancing around celebrating. Emma was beyond furious with the boogie man. 'I'm going to murder that sadistic monster!' she thought as she saw Hook in pain.

"This isn't you deepest, darkest nightmare dearie!" Rumpelstiltskin sang. Suddenly Milah's body disappeared and Hook gasped he stood with both his fist clenched glaring at the image of Rumpelstiltskin.

"Then what is?!" Hook challenged.

"This!" Rumpelstiltskin simply said letting his actions speak for themselves. He once again tied Hook to the same mast as before he struggled to break free but not with as much force till he saw what indeed would be his worst nightmare. Rumpelstiltskin brought Emma close to him and held her tight. Hook's eyes bugged out as he tried with all his might to break free.

"You see pirate, Milah loved you because you represented adventure, freedom a new life and you loved her because she represented compassion and love you'd never experienced." Rumpel explained. "Now with Miss Swan here, your love is founded on something deeper. An understanding of each other's past, an acceptance of each other's present and what would've been a happily ever after future." Rumpelstiltskin laughed as Emma struggled to break free of his grasp. "That is why this is your worst nightmare losing Emma the way Milah died. You fear…losing your…One. True. Love." Rumpelstiltskin finished pausing for dramatic effect between words and laughing maniacally.

Hook pulled, clawed and did everything physically possible to break free he couldn't lose Emma. His eyes were desperate as he looked at Emma also struggling to break free of the crocodile's grasp. "Please! Please do not!" Hook pleaded.

"Begging is so beneath you!" Rumpel taunted as he ripped Emma's heart out.

Hook like before was freed and he ran to her picking up her weak body and bring it closer to his. Tears were falling from both their eyes freely. Emma was sad that she would die without knowing if Henry got out safe, without saying goodbye to her parents and before ever telling Hook how she felt. Emma looked at him and whispered as she handed him the feather "Find the flaw and save the town."

Rumpel danced around with Emma's heart in his hand giving it small squeezes that made her wither in pain. Hook was going through every emotion in the book. "You are a monster! Crocodile!" As the words escaped his mouth his eyes widen because he saw the flaw. He had been so distracted that he had missed it and of course Emma wouldn't have known but the Rumpelstiltskin on his nightmare was Mr. Gold the pale, limp, weak, coward he had bested once before not the skally, green, powerful Dark One which had taken Milah's life. If his true darkest nightmare was losing Emma, his one true love, the same way he lost Milah then the Dark One had to kill her not Mr. Gold. Hook didn't fear this old man.

Hook kissed Emma's knuckled and helped her to a sitting position. He stood and observed the feather which magically transformed into a sword in his hand.

"Takes more than that to kill me, dearie!" Rumpelstiltskin challenged.

Hook smiled because he knew that would be enough. They fought till finally Hook managed to plunge his sword in the crocodile's chest. Rumpelstiltskin laughed but his face contorted into confusion as he began to cough blood and fall to the ground. He dropped the glowing heart and Hook took it holding it close to his own.

The nightmare began to disappear as their surroundings melted and the inside of the wooden cabin began to appear again. After everything returned all that was left was Emma and Hook lying alone in a cabin with mining tools. Hook scurried to her side and placed her heart in her hand. "I've never put my heart back inside me." She joked weakly having her heart squeezed had taken a toll on her body.

Hook smirked at her and raised his eyebrows at her. "You never forget your first." He teased fixing her hair with his restored hook.

Emma took a deep breath before pushing her heart against her chest and succeeding to stuff it inside. She took a breath regaining all her lost strength.

Emma was wide eyed but smiled at Hook. They stared at each other for a couple seconds slowly leaning in for a kiss as if they were both asking permission from the other to proceed. Emma took a noticeable gulp and stood up. She offered Hook her hand to help him up and he took it.

"I promise we'll get back to…uh…this." She gestured between them with her hands "but you managed to find the flaw which makes the boogie man weak enough. We got a villain to defeat!" she added.

"As you wish." Hook bowed his eyes never leaving her face as he smiled at her.

****PLEEEEEEEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION TO GO ON! YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT YOU WISH WOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANYTHING I'M ALL EARS! LOVE HOW LOYAL YOU'VE BEEN THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7: Be safe

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. PUNTO Y SE ACABO!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M MEGA, HUGELY, DEEPLY, TERRIBLY SORRY FOR TAKING AN ETERNITY TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER I SORT OF HAD IT IN MY NOTEBOOK BUT IT WASN'T COMPLETE AND THE SERIES HAS ME ON SUCH A FEELS ROLLERCOASTER THAT I TOTALLY BLANKED ABOUT WHAT TO DO.

SUMMARY: THE FINAL BATTLE WITH THE BOOGIE MAN IS FINALLY HERE AND RUMPRLSTILTSKING KNOWS HOW TO DEFEAT HIM HE JUST NEEDS EMMA'S MAGIC AND HAVING HER THINK LOVELY THOUGHTS.

Chapter 7: Be safe

Hook and Emma ran through the thick forest heading back to town as fast as they could. Suddenly when they were reaching their destination the skies darkened. They stopped and looked up to the sky. The clouds brewing what looked to be a terrible storm. Deafening thunder roared and heavy rains began to pour over them.

"I thought you said the feather would've weakened him." Hook yelled to be heard under all the ruckus of the storm.

"That's what Gold said!" Emma answered.

They both exchanged worried glances before continuing to town at an even quicker pace. They made it to the Main Street to find Robin and his Merry Men surrounding the boogie man.

Hook and Emma ran towards Robin whose arrow was pointed straight at the crouching boogie man who seemed to be groaning in pain while a purple light shone from around him.

"Everyone is taking shelter we've been fending off his tricks for about an hour." Robin informed them never taking his eyes off the creature.

The boogie man struggled to stand back up and let out a dry laugh that morphed into a strong cough. When he stood tall he spit to the side black blood and that's when Emma and Hook noticed the gaping wound in his chest in the exact same place that Hook had impaled the Rumpelstiltskin from his nightmare. Hook and Emma both looked at each other letting small mischievous smiles creep onto their faces at the thought of having won the battle.

"I am not done yet! Here comes the grand finale! The final death scene!" The boogie man shouted spitting out more dark blood from his lips.

He took a bow like the showman he was and stayed bent for a couple seconds. Everyone at the town square was tense and on defensive mode waiting for whatever it was he had up his sleeve. The boogie man lifted his head from where he remained bowing and smiled. His grin grew wide, his teeth were stained with blood and his eyes were pure black.

"Let's get terrified!" The boogie man exclaimed.

The clouds around Storybrooke turned dark grey and the storm worsen. The wind was rattling everything that was loose around town. Electric poles fell and they had to run to take cover. Suddenly from the black tar of the street purple creatures emerged hissing, growling and roaring. Robin and the merry men took their already planned positions and began attacking the endless army of monsters. Hook look at Emma at the same time she turned to glance at her. Hook drew his sword and Emma pulled out her gun they didn't have to speak they just knew.

Hook pressed his muscular back to Emma's curvy one. Both of them fought of the creatures back to back protecting each other with all they had.

"Emma! Killian!" Emma yelled as she and Charming ran into the clearing.

Snow drew her bow and arrow and fought her way to Emma. Charming followed suit behind her trying to reach his daughter. The foursome stood in the middle of all the foul evil creatures commanded by the boogie man to kill. The monsters had formed a perimeter and were attacking while protecting their creator. Everyone began to observe the pattern that after a few good blows or being decapitated the creatures screeched, a bright light erupted from inside them and they turned into small piles of purple ash. Despite knowing how to fight them the nightmare monsters kept coming and without their consent the group had been divided all throughout the town square. Now each of them was fighting their own personal group of monsters.

Regina was the third with Henry tagging along behind her. Robin saw her and managed to break free of hid beasts and embrace her and Henry in a tight hug. The hug was cut off quickly when they heard the hissing of the creatures approaching.

"I have to get Henry to safety!" Regina informed Robin silently asking him to her help.

Robin nodded and smiled at her. Both of them formed a human shield protecting Henry while heading towards Granny's entrance. The boogie man noticed the lovely scene and laughed. His laughter echoed through the storm making the streets tremble and the wind blow even worse. The boogie man simply moved his head delicately towards Robin and Regina and on command most of the creatures abandoned their current attack and headed towards the couple protecting the child.

Robin was taken by surprise when one of the creatures wrapped his ankle and began dragging him through the street away from his true love and her son.

"Robin!" Regina yelled.

Seeing Robin being taken away violently distracted her for a minute. A minute she instantly regretted. The creatures were able to overpower her jumping on top of each other and covering her body from her feet to her shoulders. They grip was as tight as an anaconda and they were slowly squeezing the life out of her.

"Mom!" Henry shrieked in panic feeling utterly powerless.

Henry had tears in his eyes as he watched one of his mothers scream in pain. He kept looking around, willing the world to send him a way to help. He kept looking around for help but left his back unguarded. Henry didn't notice the large monster running to attack him from behind.

Hook was fighting relatively close to them and as soon as he saw the lad in trouble he broke free from the bunch of demons surrounding him and began sprinting towards the boy.

"Henry!" Emma shouted. Her eyes bulged seeing her son and danger and being so far away.

Henry turned and froze when he saw the hideous nightmare heading towards him. Thankfully Hook reached him on time to pick him off the ground and tear the creature in half with his hook.

Hook was breathing heavily as pure adrenaline and desperation ran through his body. He still clutched Henry to his chest finding the lad's weight light with all the energy he had coursing through his veins.

"Regina, lower your head under them!" Hook ordered.

Regina took a deep breath and struggling did as she was told. Her screams were louder and covered in pure pain. Henry held on tighter to Hook closing his eyes trying to block out his mother's cries of pain. Hook took his sword and decapitated most of the monsters. Piles and piles of ash surrounded the evil queen. The few that were left she was able to burn on her own. Hook set Henry to the ground next to Regina. Henry hugged her and helped her stand. Hook nodded towards Granny's and ran to Emma's side. Emma kept fighting with tears in her eyes she saw Hook approach her decapitating the demons that were crowding her in the process. She squeezed his forearm and smiled lovingly trying to convey her thanks for saving Henry.

"Regina run! Take him away from here!" Emma commanded.

Regina pulled Henry close and before running towards Granny's looked over her shoulder to see Robin kill all the creatures that were on top of him. He nodded reassuringly and mouthed 'go'. Regina did as told and ran towards safety while burning a few more creatures on her path and protecting her son.

Rumpel and Neal were the last to arrive at the battle and without question began fighting. No matter how many creatures they destroyed more seemed to be emerging from the concrete. Everyone was beginning to feel exhausted while the boogie man stood clutching his injury and panting but smiling smugly at the massacre.

"Miss Swan, we must make him follow us to the well! Its water can help us stop him completely." Rumpel told Emma.

Emma nodded in approval but ran towards Hook while Rumpel ran to the edge of the forest.

"Gold's got a plan!" Emma told him while taking care of three creatures that had him cornered.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed still in attack mode searching for his swords or hook's next victim.

Emma smiled up at him. She grabbed the lapels of his black leather coat and kissed him passionately. Hook was surprised but quickly relaxed and melted into the kiss. They parted quickly looking around to make sure they weren't in imminent danger. Their mouths hung agape shock by the intensity of the feelings behind the kiss.

Emma gave his a chaste kiss before taking a few steps back "Just in case." She whispered and lowered her gaze.

"Darling you just saved me. I'm not losing you." He whispered back. Hook closed the distance between them and gave her a small peck on her forehead. "Be safe." He whispered and ran back into the open battle.

Emma smiled and ran towards were Rumpel waited at the edge of the forest. Just like Rumpel predicted all the movement made the boogie man nervous and watching them retreat he followed them limping after them. Emma and Rumpelstiltskin had a head start but looking over their shoulder they saw the boogie man wasn't quitting.

They finally reached the well and Rumpelstiltskin took hold of both her hands.

"Have no fear, dearie." He whispered.

Emma saw the boogie man approaching quick and felt herself panic.

"Emma! Put your hands at the edge of the well and concentrate. Make the water inside a cloud of your power. Make it an acid cloud, make it a toxic gas, make it deadly and point it at him." Rumpelstiltskin informed her.

Emma did as told and took a deep breath while gripping the cold, wet borders of the well. Her mind couldn't relax and she felt herself begin to tremble.

"No fear Emma! If you have fear he'll be able to manipulate your magic!" Rumpel yelled at her.

Emma still had her eyes closed and she could feel Rumpelstiltskin near her urging her to concentrate. So Emma took a deep breath and let it out. She loosen her grip on the well and simply caressed the bricks with her palms. Her mind began to relax as happy memories invaded her mind.

Emma saw herself with Henry enjoying time at the Diner, at home and spending time with him and her whole family, she thought of Regina of the times she would go out to dinner with both Henry and her. She saw the clear image of her parents smiling down at her and telling her they love her. She saw Neal making amends and understanding her telling her to be happy. She saw Hook. She saw how supportive he's been, she saw his innuendos, his flirting, his caring and his love. The last image that Emma though of was Hook, Henry and her sitting on the docks eating grilled cheeses from Granny's while looking at the sunset.

After what she thought were endless minutes she heard Rumpel laugh and the boogie man cry out in heart wrenching pain. Emma opened her eyes startled and let go of the well. She saw a puff of white smoke enveloping the boogie man causing his skin to burn and tear. Emma blinked in shock but tried to remain concentrated on the beautiful memories that brought her magic out.

After many screams the boogie man disappeared to ash. Rumpel walked over to the pile and kicked smiling. Emma rolled her eyes annoyed by the reformed villain's ways of celebrating. Like all the times before the sky cleared, the wind died down into a gentle breeze and the thunder ceased. The only difference what that the damage done didn't magically disappear.

Emma and Rumpelstiltskin returned to where the rest stood surrounded by small piles of purple ash. With the vanquishing of the boogie man his minions had vanished as well. Snow and Charming were enveloped in a hug comforting each other. Rumpel went over to where Belle was helping Neal off the ground.

Emma looked around and found him dusting ash from his coat. "Killian." She whispered and began running towards him. Hook turned around and took her into his arms. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around smiling brightly at her.

"You did it! You're bloody amazing, love!" Hook exclaimed.

Emma felt a blush creep to her cheeks so she bent her head down to hide it. After she controlled her pooling emotions she looked up and was met with intense and sincere gaze. Hook smiled because she mirrored his same love in her emerald eyes.

Hook began to slowly lean not breaking eye contact but before their lips met he felt a hand strongly grip his shoulder. He was pulled into a bro hug by Charming who exclaimed "We must celebrate! I believe we were going to have a ball?"

Emma pouted pretending to be devastated and disappointed at being separated from Hook. She really did want to kiss him but the look of pure annoyance that played on his features was to entertaining to be completely upset.

Hook smiled politely to the prince but was internally cursing him for interrupting them.

The whole group went to Granny's to join the rest of the Storybrooke residents sheltering inside. Hook began walking after the royal couple mumbling to himself but his man to man conversation was interrupted when he felt a soft, delicate hand snake around his arm and pull him tight to her. Hook smiled at Emma gripping him tight and walking next to him arm in arm this was a dream come true.

****Well guys last chapter coming up next! *tear* *tear* and yaaaaayyy I know it's taken me too long to finish it and I apologize Please Review


End file.
